Permission
by Twixette
Summary: Après les évènements qui se sont déroulés (fin de Mass Effect 3) Garrus est envoyé en permission et compte bien en profiter.


Garrus était en plein calibrage sur le vaisseau du Normandy. C' était une journée comme les autres, une journée qui annonçait le début de l'hiver.  
Depuis quelques mois, travailler était la seule chose que se permettait le turien. Dernèrement, Kaidan était venu l'inviter aller boire un verre la Citadelle mais Garrus avait gentiment refusé sa proposition.  
Kaidan ressentait la profonde détresse de son coéquipier et à défaut de pouvoir entretenir une discussion coeur ouvert, le Sceptre lui avait ordonné de prendre un journée de permission.  
Garrus accepta l'ordre sans émettre le moindre commentaire, ce n' était pas son genre de contester les décisions hiérarchiques.  
Il termina alors son calibrage, rangea le matériel au fond de la salle et se rendit dans le sas du Normandy.  
La Citadelle fourmillait de gens aussi pressés les uns que les autres. Garrus vit IDA lui adresser un signe de tête et il lui rendit son salut avant de descendre du vaisseau. A bien y réfléchir, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas croisé IDA même si il vivaient tous deux dans le Normandy. En effet, il ne sortait plus vraiment de ses appartements sauf en cas de mission. Bien évidemment, cela faisait un certain temps que les missions s' étaient amenuisées mais l' équipage du Normandy était toujours paré à l' éventualité d'une nouvelle menace extra-terrestre.

Le Normandy s'amarra la baie d'atterrissage et le turien ne put réprimer un sourire de compassion la vue du vaisseau. Ce vaisseau, c' était sa maison, son foyer. Comme tout les autres membres de l' équipage, il était inenvisageable de continuer sa vie sans ce gros morceau de métal.  
Si ils partaient maintenant, le Normandy ne deviendrait qu'un vaisseau que l'on retiendra dans l'histoire. Il fallait plus qu'une reconnaissance éternelle, il fallait que ce vaisseau continue de sillonner les galaxies.  
C' était ce qu'elle aurait voulu...  
La profonde entaille enfouie au plus profond de son être fit mal au turien.  
Il évitait chacun de ces moments où il pouvait réfléchir et ressasser le passé .  
Kaidan voulait peut-être le revigorer mais il n'a jamais éét prouvé que la catharsis fonctionnait chez les turiens.  
Cessant momentanément le cours de ses pensées, Garrus se rendit au Purgatoire.  
Le videur le reconnu au premier coup d'oeil et le gratifia d'un grand sourire avant de le laisser entrer prioritairement. Oui, il était devenu une espèce de célébrité depuis les évènements passés mais il restait toujours le même.  
La musique tambourinante rassura le turien qui se sentit immédiatement dans une ambiance qui ne lui permettrait pas de réfléchir.  
Un serveur galérien qui l'avait également reconnu au premier coup d'oeil lui apporta une bouteille de vin asari avant de s'éclipser. Il était inutile de préciser que la bouteille était offerte par la maison.  
Garrus pour le moins satisfait des aspects positifs de cette pseudo célébrité se servit et avala d'un trait son premier verre. Il en fut de même pour le deuxième, le troisième et enfin le quatrième. Sa race n' était pas particulièrement connue pour résister l'alcool mais il commençait se sentir beaucoup plus joyeux, plus léger. Sa vision était un peu troublée mais il parvenait à suivre le mouvement des gens qui dansaient et il les observaient avec fascination .  
Une petite toux interrompit ses observations et il tourna la tête en provenance de ce son désagréable.  
Jack venait tout juste de s'asseoir près de lui et se servait un verre de vin.  
- Pas mal, dit-elle en se servant à nouveau.  
Garrus la salua avec entrain. Trop d'entrain.  
- Bah dis-moi Garrus, t'es complètement bourré !  
Il nia totalement les affirmations de la jeune femme qui prenait un plaisir sadique à s'amuser avec lui.  
- Profite, il y a plus personne pour te gronder !  
Il la regarda dans les yeux un long moment essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. - Il n'y a plus personne ? demanda t-il d'une voix gutturale qui faisait ressentir son manque de conversation. Jack qui était d'humeur taquine une seconde auparavant commençait à réaliser qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. Pas devant lui, pas devant un Garrus ivre et vulnérable. - Je veux dire, c'est fini la guerre maintenant faut profiter un max.

Il acquiesça et attrapa la bouteille entre ses trois doigts.  
- Alors profitons.  
Il leva la bouteille, comme pour porter un toast imaginaire et en vida tout son contenu.  
S'en suivit un immense trou noir puis un mal de tête indescriptible.  
C' était définitivement pire que le mal de l'air.  
Il ouvrit les yeux et reconnu ses appartements, il était de retour sur le Normandy.  
Il passa une main sur son front et constata qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Pourtant, sa migraine était vraiment très douloureuse.  
C' était la première fois que Garrus ressentait les effets indésirables de l'alcool quand on le consomme forte dose.  
Il se leva avec difficulté et entreprit d'aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage.  
En passant devant sa table basse, il remarqua un petit bout de papier qui ne se trouvait pas là auparavant.  
Le turien le prit et lu les mots qui étaient griffonnés dessus.

Garrus,

Avec l'aide de Jack, nous vous avons ramené au Normandy.  
Vous étiez sacrément mal en point, la prochaine fois allez-y molo avec l'alcool asari..

Kaidan Alenko.

Il reposa le papier sa place en notant d'aller remercier Kaidan et Jack pour leur aide.  
Arrivé à la salle de bain, il se cramponna au lavabo et pencha sa tête en avant pour essayer de calmer la douleur. Les yeux fermés, il ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea généreusement le visage pour tenter de se réveiller.  
Puis il releva la tête ouvrit les yeux et se regarda dans le miroir.  
Il passa un doigt sur sa cicatrice au visage. Elle aimait caresser cette cicatrice, comme pour se rappeler qu'ensemble ils formaient une équipe imbattable.  
Et ça recommençait, il pensait de nouveau elle.  
Pourtant, il lui avait promis. Elle lui avait fait promettre dans le dernier message qu'elle lui avait adresés et il ne voulait pas rompre cette promesse. Pourtant, il avait du mal à lutter contre cette envie.  
Après tout, cette journée était sa journée de permission. C' était la journée où il était censé faire ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire quotidiennement. Alors, il décida de vraiment prendre une permission. Il décida de penser elle.

Juste cette fois...


End file.
